smeperfandomcom-20200214-history
Ler4hk's spicy anecdotes
Write the first paragraph of your page here. SOULZ OR GTFO (trollpasta) CHAPTUHR 1. BAD HOBO ' ' SO UNE DAYZ I WOK TO GARAJ SAELZ TO GET SHUT FER CHEEP BUT DEN HOBO W/ SINE DAT SAID “MUNEEZ OR GTF0” STOPPED ME. HE WUZ LIEK “TAKE DUS DISC CUZ I TOO PORE FOR IT BUTT DONT OPEN IT!!!111!!!” THER WUZ HIPER REELISTUK BLUD AND POOP ON IT SO I EATED ALL THE POOPZ AND BLOOD TO CLEEAN IT. ' ' CHUPTUHR 2. OPENING DA DISK ' ' I GO TO UTHR GAYRAAJ SAYLS AND GET 2 BOXEZ OF SHET BEEFOUR I GO BAKK HOME. I STAHP ON DA WAE BAK 2 SEE IF DA HOBO WAS THERE BUTT HE WAS GONED?!!!!! THE ONLY THING LEFT WAS DA SIEN BUT IT SAYD “SOULS OR GTFO”!! I WUZ RLLY SKARED SO I RUNNED ALL TEH WAY HOME LIEK DA LITTLE PIGGY!!! WHEN I GOT HOMED I OPENED UP A BOKS AND IT HAD OLD COMPOOTER IN IT!! I HAD GOT IT 4 FREE BUT IT WAS BRAND NU! I THOUGHT IT WUZ JUST GLICH SO I PUT DISC IN. ' ' CHAPTERD 3. LOOKING @ THE DISC ' ' THEER WAS ONLY 1 FYL ON DA DISC, AND I REREMBRED THO HOBOS WARNING: “TAKE DUS DISC CUZ I TOO PORE FOR IT BUTT DONT OPEN IT!!!111!!!” DEE ONLEE FIYL WUZ CALLED “SOULSORGTFO.EXE”. THEN I REMEBERD THAT THE HOBO SINE SAYD SAME THING!!!11!!! WAS IT A SIGN? I OPENED IT ANYWAY. DEN AND EVILE DEMON CUM OUT OF THE COMPOTAR???!?!?!! IT SAYED LIEK “I WANT 2 EET UR SOOL!!” I REPLIYD BY SAYNG “NO WAY!!” I THEN POLLED OUT MY JINJER SHEELD!! I KNEW DAT GINGER NO HAS SOOL SO IT PROTEKT ME. ' ' CHAPYTEER 4. FITING DE DEMENS INSIDE!!!!!1!1!!1! ' ' HOUWEVR, DE SHEIL WERENT STRONG ENUFFF!!!!! TEH DEMAN BREAKED THRU!!!!! I RAN AWAE AND RUNNED ALL AROUND THE HOWS. I DEN THOT AN KNUU I HADDA OTHER BOCS!! I THOT SINS DE OTHER WAN HAD EVEL DEMUN MAEBEE UDDER WUN HAZ DEMON KILING WEPEN!!!! I RUNNED OVER AND DOJJED DA DEMO FEIR BALLZ. I MANAJD TO GET 2 DE BOX AND OPENED IT! ' ' CHAPTAR 5. ONOES EVIL ALMOST WINS!! BUT DEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT OF DA BOX AND I DED. BUT DE DEMON ALS DED WEN A SELTON POPPED OUT OF HIS BUTT AND HIPER REULISTICK POOP AND BLIUDZ R EVERYWHERE AND NOW IM IN HEAVEN AND STUFF. DA SPOKEY SLAEV STORY (trollpasta) thee folowinng rieting wus riten iin anchent roman empiere frum ae slavez preespektiv toodae mie oner maid mee make himm brekfast. It wuz eggz and hamm. Hee rely licked it. I eated the scrapz. it wuz relly tastee. wen i feenished cleening, i maked him lunsch. him thenn askeded mese to rite aboot my dae so farsh. I telled heem tat eet wus goneing puuuuuuuuuuuuuuurdy goooooooood. Me than went too go bie sum fude. I bawt sum hotdoggs. teh hotdogg vender gived mees bad musterd sos i purnched hims. i woke up in an allee, and al uf my muny and stuf waz goned. i goed bak to mah oner, butt he sed he disoned me. i cryed fore a realy long tyme. i had littl muney, so i had too bie sum chinese soop frum a strete vender. that wus taestye soe ie bot moor uv it. aftur thaht i waz veree ful sso i goed two thee town skwear. i seed if ie cod fiend a nue jahb. i looked ate oll uf the avertiezmennts, but thair wernt akneebodee lookeing fore a slaev. but dens a men cam up three me an sez u want job? i sez yes too him but den moar menz pop ut an sai dus thez rag smel like klorform to you? i sniff it and den i am faintings! i waked up in a brite lite wite plas. i am skar at dis point! i am tape down with poop, but i cen jus barley se. i lok aruwnd and c 6 peolep ina circle aroun me! they r all neaked an farting in unison!! i am scare but the fart mak me happy fur sum reson! than 1 gi cumz up wit a spokey nife!! he cut mi arm off and my pickle off and my eyeballs and balls. he then lik my pengas and ate it !!! i fainted an rund away an the gi was my orijinal owvner!! an he sed TASTY about my pingeas!! i was so skar i di an then i wak up it was dream?!??!?! bu it was nut dreem it was reel and i was a monster !!! then i go an tuch all the little gurls an bois i see. Category:Spokey Category:True Category:Story Category:Bluds Category:Deth Category:2spooky4me